Dont Want An Ending
by SkoolHaterStoryMaker12
Summary: It takes place after episode 6x9, Bones tells Booth that she's leaving from DC becuz she needs to move on, what if Booth stopped her and will they get together ? read and enjoy :  I dont know if the rating is right so it T to be safe


**The Title is from a song named 'Dont Want An Ending' by Sam Tsui, so I dont know if I should call it a Songfic or just a fic but anyways just enjoy it please :)**

* * *

...**.**B+B=Love**.**...

Special Agent Seeley Booth sat down in his office, his big hands hiding the pain that showed from his face thinking about the thing that his Bones told ealiar today at the diner.

**( Earliar that evening ):-**

'Bones'Brennan sat down at their usewell table in the diner waiting for her partner to arrive, she was staring outside the window when she heard a familliar voice from behind her.

" Hiya Bones " Booth sat down beside her with a big smile on his face.

She turned to see him, her eyes were red and puffy 'She's been crying but why ?' he thought, she didn't say anything but warpped her arm around his neck and started crying again.

" Shhh Bones, tell me what's wrong ? " he started rubbing her back to comfort her but that didn't work, it made it worse " Temperance tell me what's wrong ? " calling her by her first name made her shiver a bit.

She couldn't but whisper in his ear " I-I'm leaving DC tomorrow ".

" What ? " he pulled her away to look at her, her eyes, nose and cheeks all were red from crying " What do you mean that you're leaving DC tomorrow ? "

" Booth I-I have to move on, I dont wanna be alone anymore I-" he cutted her off.

" But you're not alone Temperance, you hav-" she cutted him off just like he did.

" I have my friends but that's not the same, they all have each other now and soon I'll be forgetten " she sobbed, he opened his mouth to argue but she raised her hand to stop him " let me finish " he nodded " Angela and Hodgins has each other and soon they'll have a baby, Cam has Michelle and you " she looked down and continued " you have Hannah ".

" Bones " he started " it's not like that, we'll always be here for you and I-I " he tried to explain but he couldn't, his mouth was open but the words wouldn't come out.

" I have to go " she stood up, grabbing her coat and running outside the diner with tears streaming down her pink cheeks.

" I love you " he finally mumbled, running his fingers through his hair, he retuned to his office with his broken heart in his chest that once took a bullet for her and almost cost him his life.

...**.**B+B=Love**.**...

**

* * *

**

( Brennan's apartment ) :-

Brennan sat down on her couch she cried herself till she slept, after few hours she heard a knock on her door, she sat straight and rubbed her eyes before standing and heading to open the door, she opened it to find a tall handsome, well build man with dark brown hair and his eyes that she loved staring at them.

" Booth, what are you doing here, what do you want ? " She rubbed her red eyes again.

" I want to spend the last day with you " he said softly, smiling at her.

She smiled back and letted him in, when he entered his eyes looked at the boxes that were on the floor, her apartment was almost empty.

" So, I see you've finished packing " he said to her, pointing at the brown boxes.

" No really, I still have some things " she faked a smile while trying to hide the tears

" Bones " he held her arm and turned her to face him " What I wanted to say in the diner is that I-I still love you, and me and Hannah aren't together anymore we broke up and I tried to explain to you that I want you but you didn't give me chance " he explained staring at her teary baby blue eyes.

" Booth I..I-I " a tear rolled down from her eye.

" Shh " he brought to fingers to her lips to shush her " Dont say anything, but dont go ".

" Booth- " he cutted her off.

" Please Temperance " he saw her body shivered as he called her by her first name " Stay for me, for our love " he moved closer to her, warpping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

" Our love ? " she looked up in his eyes.

" Yes, our love " he said, wiping away the tear that fell down to her cheek " Let me prove it to you " he lifted her up as she warpped her arm around his neck, and in that night they've became one just like Booth said, they both laid down under the red sheets warpping their arms around each other.

" I **dont want an ending **to this" Bones whispered, placing her head on his bare chest and looking up at him.

" What do you mean ? " he looked down at her.

" I mean...Let's get married " she choaked the last word.

" What ? " he sat straight and looked down at her " You mean it ? ".

She nodded " Yes, I want that house with the white fence and the big backyard ".

" I've waited so long to hear this " he smiled and rolled off the bed, he knelt down on one knee and took out a small red box that was on the nightstand " Temperance Brennan " he opened the red box to reveal a diamond ring, and engagment diamond ring " Will you marry me ? " he asked with a smile on his face knowing her answer.

Her hands covered her mouth " Yes, yes yes! " she almost yelled, warpping her arms around him and kissing him softly.

**-1 months after the wedding Temperance discovered that she was pregnant from that night**

**- After 8 months Destiny Joy Brennan-Booth was born with joy to everyone's heart...**

**The End :)**

**Hope you liked it, please review :)**

**-Cassie**


End file.
